badass renesmee
by miss shorty2000
Summary: so this will go through renesmee's teen years. and just show how badass she can be. WARNING I DONT PUNCTUATE. (i may rarely.)
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS... I DONT PUNCTUATE! so if you want perfect punctuation i suggest you read a different story. and i know this chapter is short and boring but i have to go to bed soon... so sorry.**_

* * *

Twilight **fan fiction**

**Badass ********Renesmee**

**Chapter one. **

**RENESMEE'S POV**

**I looked in the mirror as I clipped a bow in my hair. I took one more look at me dress as I smoothed it. The i walked out of the room. Only to see alice standing at my door. "Really Renesmee do I really..." She stopped and sighed pushing me back in the room. "How come you wear..." She trailed off. "If you are referring to the fact that I don't know how to dress. Don't worry I know I suck at picking out clothes." I said. Alice sighed at began unbuttoning the dress. "Hey aunt alice how come you... How come your so obsessed with clothing?" I asked. "We all have our hobbies right?" She laughed slipping a purple dress over my head. "I don't have a hobby." I said pouting. "It's ok Renesmee you will have one soon. besides there not really hobbies there more like interests" Alice said buttoning up the purple dress. "Can you have more then one?" I asked. "Well most of the time you have one thing you really want to do. But then later you will outgrow that and want to do something else." Aunt alice said taking out the old blue bow and replacing it with a black one. "Really?!" I asked excited. Alice put some black ballet flats on the ground and said. "Yes like right now my hobbies are shopping and singing." I slipped on the black ballet flats. "Cool. Hey do you think you can teach me how to sing?" I asked hopping to get a hobby. "Sure!" Alice said as she exited the room gracefully. "She will never outgrow shopping." I muttered under my breath. "Heard that!" She called from down stairs. "Stupid vampire hearing." I said. And I heard her laugh. I walked over to my bed and began to make it.**

**After I finished that I Went down stairs.i paused when i saw aunt alice talking to mom. "Yeah you don't need my permission just to teach her how to sing alice." Mom said. "Yay!" Aunt alice squeaked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I went into the kitchen and saw aunt Rose and uncle Emmett kissing. "Ewwww." I said jokingly. They both turned to look at me. "I'm just getting breakfast." I said holding up my hands. Aunt Rose step away from uncle Emmett to help me find something to eat.**

**"Thanks aunt Rose." I said as she slipped an omelet from the pan to my plate. "No problem." She said. "You may go back to uncle Emmett now." I said smiling. She looked at the direction he had went then said. "Actually The whole family... Apart from you and alice. Is going hunting." I frowned. "Why can't I go?" I asked. She looked at me then to my plate. "For one thing you just ate. And besides you want to learn how to sing right?" I nodded. "Then you need to practice." Aunt rose said. I looked at my plate and began eating faster. "Done!" I said shoving the empty plate away. Aunt Rose laughed and put the plate in the sink. I skipped to the piano. Only to find alice was already there. **

**The rest of the family said good bye and left. "Aunt alice?" I asked before we got started. "Yes Renesme?" She asked. "When do I get to go to school?" She thought for awhile. "We'll right now your changeling way to much. Right now you look like a ten year old. But in a few months you will probably look fourteen." I sighed. "So I can never go to school?" I asked. "Well Carlisle thinks about your forth birthday you'll be around sixteen and your changing will slow down to almost average. he hopes." She said. I sighed and then we began to start our lesson.**

**alice was so excited she had someone to sing with. even if our voices were complete different. "Nessie your voice is beautiful!" alice said. "Thanks! your voice is so light and beautiful. Way better then mine." i said. "Oh come on ness you could be in a band." she said. "really?" i had an idea. i would be in a band. just as soon as i had band members. i laughed at myself. how would i even find band members? i mean i dont even go to school. i bit my bottom lip. alice stood up. then immediately sat back down and put her head in her hands. i looked at the clock waiting for her to come back to earth. when she finally did she smiled at me and said two simple words. "rock band?" she asked raising her eyebrows. i closed my eyes. "Aunt Alice..." i sighed. before i could speak again aunt Rosalie walked through the door. she look horrible. she slammed the door behind her and it almost hit Emmett's face. she grumbled to her self. "**_**damn it Emmett. what a stupid..." **_**she trailed off seeing as i was in the room. she sighed. "im going to take a shower." she said walking upstairs. and me and aunt alice couldn't help laughing. "wait! what happened?" alice called after her. "ask your idiot of a brother!" she said as emmett walked in laughing.**

* * *

******OK SO THIS WASNT THE BEST BUT HEY I TRIED. AND DONT WORRY RENESMEE WITH GET MORE BADASS AS THE STORY GOES ON. (IF BY SOME CHANCE SOMEONE DID READ THIS I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU.) **

******please review and if you do i will dedicate the next chapter to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

hey thanks so much VICTORIABELLADONNA you were my very first reviewer on my very first story!

this chapter is for VictoriaBellaDonna. i am sorry i didnt do caps on this chapter but i promise i will on the next chapter. _and hopefully i can make the next chapter longer this chapter is short i am so sorry. _(its short because im sick.) and i planed for renesmee to get more badass in this chapter but i just didnt know were to fit that in. dont worry though she will be badass later. any way on to the story.

* * *

chapter two

RENESMEE'S POV

"uncle emmet what happened?" i asked. "oh hi renesmee." he said looking at me. the others came in then and mom sat down beside me. "mom what happened?" i whispered. "renesmee sweetie. its nothing. the bear just...really liked rose." she giggled at some memory. i sighed then went up to my room.

i sat on my bed. i was so bored. i got out the diary i rarely used. i didnt use it much because i had probably the best memory ever. i remembered back to when my mom got mad at jake for imprinting on me. i shook my head and took the diary and walked down stairs.i went to the back yard. uncle emmett and uncle jasper were out side. "hurry up before rose finds out." emmett said. i walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. he spun around then sighed. "its only you renesmee." he said. then turned back around to uncle jasper. "what are we not telling aunt rose?" i asked taking a seat by the house a few yards away. "me and emmett are just going to practice fighting." uncle jasper said. "and if you so much as mention it to rose ill..." i cut emmet off. "gees uncle emmet i wont say anything." "good cause if she found out she would..." he was cut off be jasper throwing him across the yard. "jasper what the hell was that!?" uncle emmett said dusting off his clothes. "i call it fighting. why what do you call it?" uncle jasper said smiling."thats it!" emmett said throwing a punch. uncle jasper dodged it. emmett tried punching again but jasper caught his fist and flipped him. emmett got up but jasper pulled him down by his shirt. emmet stood up again and jasper got down to do what looked like a pushup. but instead he used his arms to spin and his legs made emmett fall again. emmett didnt get up again."i win." jasper said smirking. he walked back to the house without any dirt on him at all. uncle emmett was still laying on the ground. i walked over to him.

"are you ok?" i asked a little worried. he laughed."im fine renesmee." he said pulling me into a hug. "good. it would be a little hard to explain to aunt rose how you got hurt." i said. i got up. and uncle emmett followed. "eww. uncle emmet your all dirty." i said dusting off some dirt from his shirt. "damn it." he said. "whats wrong?" i asked. "i cant go inside all dirty. rose would kill me" he said. "oh." i said. "oh! be right back!" i said walking inside praying aunt rose was still in the shower. lucky for me she was. i got some clothes that looked similar to the ones he had on and i got a wet washcloth. i went back outside. "here." i said throwing the clothes at him. "thank you." he said. i grabbed my diary that i didnt use like i planed and went inside.

to my surprise jacob was there. "jacob!" i squealed giving him a big hug. "hey kid!" he said returning my hug. aunt rose came out of the shower then. "ok who let then dog in?" she asked walking down the stairs. "oh come on why cant you two just be nice to each other?" i asked. they rolled there eyes. "fine." i said pushing aunt rose closer to jacob. "mutt." she said stiffening. "blondezilla." he said. i sighed. i was grateful when aunt alice came in. "aunt alice! aunt rose called jake a mutt!" i said. aunt rose and aunt alice laughed a little. "hello d... jake." aunt alice said. "wow you didnt call me dog. i know how hard that was for you." he said sarcastically. "just get out of here mongrel." aunt rose said pointing at the door. "fine" jake said grabbing my wrist. "come on renesmee we will go to emily's house. your starting to look under fed anyway." he said smirking as he pulled me out the door.

* * *

ok so i hope you liked it. i know it was very short please dont be mad i will try to make that up in the next chapter.

please review.

and thanks for reading badass renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey so i hope you like this chapter and thanks again to VictoriaBellaDonna for reviewing. i am sorry have not had very much time to write i still have a bad cold. any way in the story renesmee will be upset because... well read the story. (;**

**thanks.**

**- ********MISS SHORTY2000**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**When we got out side Jake threw his bike helmet at me. "Hop on Nessie." He said getting on his motorcycle. "Wait I get to ride this thing?" I asked. "Yes..." He said. He looked a little confused. "Why?" He asked. "It's just that..." I stopped. "Are you scared?" He asked smiling. "Um... Yes... No!... A little." I said probably cringing. "Renesmee it perfectly safe." He said as the kicked it to life. The engine roared as it came to life. I jumped back about a foot. He laughed. I took a big deep breath in and slipped on the helmet. I reluctantly got on and before I knew it he was speeding down the road. I clung to him. I heard a low chuckle as we started going faster. I clung to him tighter. I squeezed my eyes shut. And soon we were at Emily's house.**

**We stopped and I noticed my nails were digging into jake's skin. "Sorry!" I said pulling my hands away from him. He laugh. "Now that wasn't so bad. Was it?" He asked. "Haha. Very funny I know you went fast on purpose." I said shoving the bike helmet into his chest. He smirked as he took it.**

**I felt his eyes on me as I stormed into the house. "Renesmee!" Emily greeted me excitedly as i slammed the door. "Hey!" I said giving her a hug. Jacob came in laughing. "What's so funny Jake?" Emily asked giving him a quick hug. I looked at him without expression on my face. His laughter stopped as his eyes fell on my face. "Oh nothing. Just something I thought about on the way over." He said immediately smiling again. Emily pursed her lips. "Um-hmm." She hummed. "Renesmee. Seth and Leah are in the back yard." Emily said. "Yay!" I said skipping out the back door. **

**"Seth! Leah!" I squealed giving them a hug. "Hey kid." Seth said releasing me. I took a step back from them. "So what's new?" Leah asked. "Every thing. I mean I change all the time." I said smiling. They laughed. "Yeah I guess so." She said. "So what new with you guys?" I asked. Seth looked at Leah. "Um..." The was a long pause before Leah spoke again. "We are going to collage." Leah said. "That's great! Where?" I asked. "Um... Florida." She said. "What?! Florida!" I almost yelled. I tried calming myself down as Seth spoke. "It's one of the few places that accepted us." He said biting his bottom lip. "We will visit every chance we get." Leah promised. I was taking big deep breaths to calm myself down. "What about the pack?" I asked looking up at Seth. "We will still keep in touch." Seth said taping his forehead. I laughed. Leah brushed a tear off my cheek. I hadn't noticed I was crying. I closed my eyes and took a big deep breath in fighting off more tears. After all Seth and Leah are my favorite people out of the pack. Besides Jacob. I opened my eyes. "What are we standing here for? Come on let's go back to the house." I said trying to fake happiness as I walked back towards the house. By the time I got back to the house tears were in my eyes again. **

**Jakes pov**

**Renesmee was practically running back to the house. I listened as her footsteps grew closer to the house. She swung the door open with tears in her eyes. I swear if Seth mentioned going to collage I would kill him. If Leah mentioned going to collage... Damn it. If Leah told her... I couldn't do anything about it. Renesmee ran to me. She hugged me around my waist. I returned the hug. "The pack." She cried as she started to pull away. "Shhhh..." I said pulling her closer and smoothing her hair. Leah Stopping at the doorway. I looked at her. She nodded. Shit. She did tell Renesmee. "What's going to happen to the pack?" Renesmee asked pulling away. "Maybe I should take this one." Emily said walking Renesmee to the couch. "Honey. They will still be a pack. Just a long distance pack. And I'm sure Seth and Leah could be back here in a blink of an eye if it were an emergency." Emily said. Leah nodded. "Yeah I guess you are right." Nessie said as she dried the last of her tears. Seth came in then. "W... When do you guys leave?" Nessie stuttered. "Three weeks." Seth said. "Oh." Nessie said. "We better get going Leah mom won't like it if we are late... Again." Seth said. "Ok." Leah said getting up. Nessie gave them both a big hug. Then they left. "Nessie... We better get going to. It's almost lunch and Blondie would kill me if you are late." I said looking at my watch. "Ok." Nessie sighed as she gave Emily a hug. "Remember the pack will still be a pack even in some members live far away." Emily whispered in Renesmee's ear. Renesmee nodded.**

**Renesmee's pov**

**I didn't pay intention to anything as we made our way home. I just kept playing what Emily said over and over in my head. I couldn't imagine they pack not being together. I mean whats next? if another member of the pack leaves I will be crushed. I wanted so badly to hit something. The bike came to a stop and I noticed we were home. I got off the bike and thought about how it would make me feel a little bit better if I could up root a tree. **

**I felt and hand grasp my shoulder. I jumped startled. "Renesmee." My dads familiar voice rang. IM NOT GOING TO DO IT. I thought. He released me. "Jake wanna stay for lunch?" I asked hoping for a yes. If there was ever i time i really needed him... It was now. "No... I can't. Sorry. My dad wanted me home ten minutes ago." He said looking at his watch. I took a deep breath. Sad that he had to leave. I ran to him. Giving him the biggest hug I could manage. He returned the hug. "I got to go Renesmee." He said taking a step back from me. "Ok." I sighed. Not noticing i had be hugging him for a long time. He kicked his bike to life and left. **

**I ran to the back yard. Without hesitating i ran into the woods. Running at vampire speed. I looked blankly at the tall tree I had stopped at. Without thinking I pulled it out of the ground (roots and all) and threw it. I heard foot steps coming. CRAP! I thought looking at the big hole in front of me. I HOPE IT'S NOT DAD. I thought. I ran and grabbed the tree. I pushed it back in place just in time to see aunt alice come through the trees. **

**"Rensmee." Alice said eyeing the tree I had just put back in place. "I know I know I pulled it out of the ground but I put it back." I said speaking in a rush. She laughed her bell like laugh. "I'm not here to get on to you." She said still laughing. "Then what are you here for?" "Well... First... What do you think about having two hobbies at once?" "I would LOVE IT!" I said. "Well... Don't be mad at me... But I think you need to learn to control your anger and your uncle jasper knows how to fight and..." I stopped her rush of words. "UNCLE JASPER KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT?!" I practically screamed. "Yes. and if it ok with your mom and dad..." I stopped her again. "I'll ask but there's no way they will let me do it." I said. "Great! And just so you know jasper is ok with it." She said clapping her hands. "You asked him already?" I asked. "Nope." She said smirking as she skipped back to the house. I rolled my eyes. "Aunt alice." I sighed. I turned around and patted the dirt back in place. **

**I skipped back to the house. "Mom! Dad! " I called walking through the door. As soon as I got in dads eyes narrowed. STAY OUT OF MY HEAD. I commanded. But I knew he wouldn't do it. In stead he turned his narrowed eyes to Alice who sunk down in her seat. Mom walked down the stairs after what felt like forever. "Mom!" I called putting an arm around her.**

* * *

**i know kinda cliffy sorry! but hey i had to get the chapter up.**

**please review and thanks for reading badass renesmee.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is so short I will try to name the next one longer.

* * *

Badass renesmee

Chapter 4  
"So how ya been?" I asked smiling hopefully at her. "What do you want Renesmee?" She asked. I pressed my hand against hers and showed mine and aunt Alice's conversation. I pulled my hand way when I was done. She gave aunt Alice a stare the could possibly make hell freeze over. I swear I saw aunt alice Trimble. "Bye!" Aunt alice said bolting for the door. "Hold it alice." Mom said. Alice turned around a foot from the door. Mom beckoned her with a finger. She reluctantly walked over to us. "Explain." Mom said. "I just thought she needs a way to express her anger or we will run out of trees and well jasper does know how to fight and he is fine with teaching her and I hoped that..." Mom stopped aunt Alice's slur of words that were coming so fast any human wouldn't understand them. "Alice you may sit down." Mom said pointing to a chair. aunt Alice apparently didn't want to be in any more trouble so she sat quickly. There was a long paused and silence filled the room. Mom was looking at her feet so she must at lest be considering it. She looked up at dad. Dad gave her a nod. "Fine... But if anything happens to her Alice I swear you and jasper..." Aunt alice stopped her. "Nothing will happen to her." She giggled before dragging me out of the room.  
The next day  
"Aunt alice." I groaned as she slipped yet another dress over my head. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the dress. She sighed and took the dress off me. She threw it on the floor with the twelve other dress she had me try on. I hate when she gets to shop for me. Finally she settled on a yellow sundress. I have no idea why she wants to go to so much trouble for my first fight lesson with uncle Jasper. I sighed as she sat me in a chair and did my hair. Finally she was done. "God alice can you hurry up please." Uncle jasper called. "Ok be right down." Aunt alice said spinning me around before she skipped down the stairs. I grabbed a scrunchy and put it on my wrist before exiting the room.  
When I got outside uncle jasper just rolled his eyes. "Here." He said throwing me a pair of my yoga pants and a teeshirt. "Thank you!" I said going inside to change. After I changed into the black pants and gray shirt I went back outside. As I walked back to uncle jasper I put my hair up in a bun using the blue scrunchy I had brought. Aunt alice crossed her arms and pouted. Uncle jasper gave her a quick kiss before beginning. When she didn't kiss him back he just shook his head.  
"Okay Renesmee all you have to do right now is pin me down. Simple." Uncle jasper said. I thought back to the fight i saw him and uncle emmett have. "Ok." I said smiling. To tell you the truth I was worried. Uncle jasper rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to worry about Renesmee." He said obviously feeling my mood. I nodded and "ok". "Ready. Set. Go!" Aunt Alice called. I looked at her. Uncle jasper shook his head in disapproval then sighed. "Just go." He said laughing. "Ok." I said. With that run towards him.  
Alice's pov  
She had pinned him pinned down in the next 30 seconds. Emmett walked out of the back door eating a cupcake. "Emmett? Really why are you eating human food?" I asked. He shrugged as he licked some icing off his finger. Then he cringed as it slid down his throat. He looked at Renesmee who was still holding down jasper. "So... Um... What's going on here?" He asked sitting jasper. He took another bite of the cupcake. God I tell you some times emmett is so stupid... I really don't know why he is eating human food. I cringed thinking about the horrible smell, taste, and feel of human food. "I pinned uncle jasper." Renesmee said with a smug grin on her face. "Wow!" Emmett said taking yet another bite of the cupcake. I rolled my eyes as I walk towards them. Jasper dusted off his clothes. I watched emmett eat another part of the cupcake. I swear that boy has not mind at all. I grabbed the cupcake before he took another bite. "Give that back!" He said. I threw it hard. It flew into the forest I watched as it grew smaller and smaller. I heard a faint smack as it hit a tree. Emmett looked at me. His eyes grew colder as he took the bottom hem of my dress in his hands. He tore it a little. "EMMETT NO!" I shouted. He ignored me and ripped the whole bottom hem off. "Oops." He said waving the fabric in my face. "EMMETT CULLEN! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! Asshole!" I yelled snatching the fabric from his hands. I couldn't believe all this was for a cupcake. That doesn't even taste good to us.  
Emmett's pov  
Damn ok maybe I took it a little far I mean the cupcake did taste gross. I had no right to rip off the bottom hem of her dress. Shit when alice says you are dead to her it means there is a storm coming. I swear if Rose helps her... "You coming man?" Jasper asked. I broke out of my daze. "Um yeah." I said. We walked back to the house and jasper prattled on about some thing useless. We walked into the living room and as soon as we did Edward laughed. Renesmee was already telling bella about Jasper's 'fight' with Nessie if you could even call it a fight.

* * *

Hey hope you guys don't hate me. I know it's short. Hope you liked emmett being asshole.

Please R&R


End file.
